


Bingober 2019

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, alternate sochi banquet, no beta - we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Написано на ивент 18+!!! on ICE BingoberСюжеты: Приносящий Победу, Фанбой, Секс в душе, Поклонение члену, Примирительный сексПять драбблов с виктури, много порно и немного сюжета.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	1. Приносящий Победу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bingober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064659) by [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly). 



Курсивом выделено обращение на русском.

* * *

Победа была в его крови, его имени, как минимум, когда это чувство стало таким пустым? Ещё одна победа для Виктора, ещё одна золотая медаль, чей вес тяжело ощущался на его шее. Он натягивал улыбку, позировал для фотографий, терпеливо болтая с журналистами о всё такой же пустой чуши, как и всегда. Проводив Юру на встречу с Яковом у входа в зал после того, как он окончательно покончил с прессой, он почувствовал на затылке покалывающую тяжесть чужого взгляда.

Он улыбнулся более искренней улыбкой, когда повернулся и увидел другого фигуриста, смотревшего на него.

— Фото на память? Конечно.

Но Кацуки просто уставился на него на мгновение, прежде чем его плечи опустились, и он повернулся, уходя и не оглядываясь назад.

Виктор уставился на уходившую фигуру с недоумённым выражением лица, прежде чем Юра пнул его и не привёл в чувство, выведя на холод, чтобы поймать такси обратно до отеля.

На следующий вечер был гала, Виктор катал свою последнюю показательную, ещё одна фальшивая улыбка приклеилась к его лицу, настолько напряжённая, что ему казалось: она может треснуть до того, как он завершит свои поклоны. Была короткая передышка, затем он направлялся на банкет, прерывая перебранку Милы и Юры, после чего прислонился к окну автобуса, уставившись во тьму. Он встрепенулся, когда они прибыли, поведя плечами и приглаживая волосы, и приготовился быть очаровательным.

Виктор наматывал круги, беседовал с соответствующими официальными лицами и спонсорами, ел закуски и потягивал шампанское, слушая скучные речи. Всё повторялось, пока Кацуки не бросился на него со всей утонченностью слона в посудной лавке. Вернее, кинулся на Юру. Японский фигурист был прямо перед лицом Юры, вызывая того на танцевальное соревнование.

После победы над Юрой, к большому огорчению юного фигуриста, Кацуки был ловко задержан Крисом, который что-то прошептал ему на ухо и получил в ответ восторженный кивок. Он смотрел, как молодой человек, не задумываясь, ускакал прочь, чтобы снять штаны, а затем, теряя в процессе всё больше одежды, пока не оказался в боксерских трусах и галстуке, совершенно разбил Криса на шесте, который тот вытащил из воздуха и установил на танцполе. И в носках. Виктор понятия не имел, как Кацуки все это время танцевал на шестом в одних носках, но он был потрясающим. Похоже, Крис тоже так думал, но к концу сражения он уже перестал надеяться победить и смеялся, принимая сложные позы с Кацуки.

Пара наконец закончила с шестом, и, похоже, тренер Кацуки пытался его одеть, когда тот заметил Виктора и направился прямо к нему. Прежде чем Виктор осознал, что происходит, Кацуки прижался к нему, бормоча что-то на японском, практически потираясь наполовину возбуждённым членом о его бедро, когда смотрел внизу вверх на него с обожанием. Виктор не был уверен, что говорил Кацуки или каким должен был быть его ответ, но после того, как его раздражённый тренер уговорил фигуриста надеть штаны, пока тот висел на руке Виктора, они закончили свой собственный танец. Но вскоре он превратился из соревнования в нечто совершенно иное.

Теперь улыбка Виктора была искренней, бестолковой, той широкой, которую он нечасто показывал людям и только вне досягаемости камер, пока он танцевал с Юри под песни, которые шли одна за другой. Юри показал себя идеальным танцором, более умелым, чем когда-либо был Виктор, и большую часть вёл, хоть и был счастлив, если в танце вёл Виктор. Они кружились и раскачивались, пока не превратились в счастливое, потное, довольно пьяное месиво, утоляя свою жажду большим количеством шампанского каждый раз, когда делали перерыв. Вскоре мероприятие закончилось, тренер Юри, очевидно, махнул на него рукой, потому что Виктор не мог найти его в банкетном зале, из которого постепенно уходили гости. Виктор не особенно был готов к завершению ночи, впервые за долгое время он был счастлив, он успел забыть это чувство. Так что он схватил пиджак Юри вместе со своим и запихнул красного и хихиковавшего мужчину в такси вместе с собой.

Когда они добрались до отеля, Юри не мог вспомнить, где был его номер, хоть и не потерял карту от него. Они завалились в лифт и направились на верхний этаж, Виктор открыл дверь в свой люкс и пропустил Юри вперёд. Только тогда он подумал, что можно было бы спросить номер Юри на ресепшене, и застонал, заставляя Юри больше захихикать. Ну он полагал, что Юри мог протрезветь и в его номере, как в собственном.

Они заказали еду в номер, оба голодные после танцев ночь напролёт, и нарушили свою строгую диету для соревнований пиццей. Жир и углеводы поглотили алкоголь, оставив Виктора с чистой головой, а Юри довольно подавленным. Виктор хотел, чтобы он вновь был счастлив, и сказал это, нахмурившись, когда Юри ответил ему полуулыбкой.

— Мне тебя поцеловать или что? — спросил он, усмехнувшись и попытавшись разрядить обстановку, но Юри выдохнул, его глаза расширились, а взгляд устремился к губам Виктора и обратно, язык облизал его собственные губы.

О. _О._ Ну что ж. Он медленно наклонился вперёд, ища взгляд Юри, когда обхватил ладонями его покрасневшее лицо, давая Юри достаточно времени, чтобы передумать. Тёмные ресницы опустились и коснулись щёк Юри, когда он потянулся навстречу, встречая Виктора мягким поцелуем. Его дыхание мягким выдохом коснулось губ Виктора, когда они отстранились, затем последовал поцелуй, ещё один, и ещё, поцелуи становились длиннее, глубже, более настойчивыми, пока они не начали тяжело дышать в губы друг друга.

Рука Виктора направилась к затылку Юри, зарывшись в мягкие тёмные волосы и притянув его ближе, пока другой он обнял Кацуки за талию, массируя мягкость там. Их притягивало ближе и ближе, Юри почти был на коленях Виктора, ухватившись за воротник рубашки, когда он стонал в рот Виктора. Никифоров разорвал поцелуй, тяжело выдыхая и отстраняясь, когда Юри последовал за его губами своими.

Юри открыл глаза, смущённо моргнув.

— Виктор?

— Юри, — выдохнул он, закрыв глаза, не в силах выдержать вид расцелованных губ перед собой, которые отвлекали. — Возможно, нам стоит замедлиться.

Юри издал мягкий звук несогласия, его руки сжались в кулаки под рубашкой Виктора, а когда Виктор открыл глаза, то увидел на его лице боль.

— Я просто не хочу делать что-то, о чём ты пожалеешь утром, _солнышко_. — Ласковое обращение ненароком выскочило из его губ, но оно чувствовалась правильно, идеально даже. Юри осветил его жизнь за те короткие часы, что они знали друг друга.

Боль сменилась пониманием, затем решимостью, и Юри ответил:

— Не пожалею. А ты? — хотя он выглядел так, будто боялся ответа.

Виктор рассмеялся, покачав головой.

— Определённо нет.

— Хорошо тогда, — Юри прижался ещё ближе, притягивая Виктора для ещё одного поцелуя.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, потерянный в чувстве бархатных губ Юри напротив своих, мягких выдохов и милых звуков, которые он издавал, жар под своей кожей, когда они приближались ближе и ближе друг к другу, пока Юри наконец не оказался на его коленях. Виктор снова отстранился, глядя в восхитительные карие глаза Юри, наблюдая, как он прикусил нижнюю губу и сел ровно как надо, после чего осторожно двинул бёдрами, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Виктор застонал и прижал его ближе, толкаясь вверх, чтобы почувствовать каждое медленное движение. Его руки скользнули с плеч Юри вниз к его бёдрам, держа его так, чтобы они потирались друг о друга, беспорядочно целуясь.

Вскоре медленного непристойного движения их бёдер перестало хватать, и Виктор потянулся к пуговицам рубашки Юри, тот отзеркалил его действия. Они оба застонали, когда прижались друг к другу, грудь к груди, кожа к коже, дрожа напротив друг друга. Рука Виктора скользнула на спину под рубашку Юри, устроившись между лопаток и прижав его ещё ближе, Виктор лихорадочно поцеловал его, прежде чем окончательно сорвал с него рубашку. Его руки двигались вверх и вниз по спине Юри, его груди, бокам, сжимали его за пояс. Руки Юри оставались на груди, сжимая и массируя её, задевая большими пальцами соски Виктора, пока он сам сосал язык Виктора.

Стон Виктора был глубоким, сам он попытался расстегнуть штаны Юри. Тот сдвинулся достаточно, чтобы их можно было снять, вместе с боксерами, оставляя их под его наглыми ягодицами и обводя его эрекцию. Виктор не мог не смотреть, член Юри гордо торчал, окружённый гнездом аккуратно подстриженных чёрных кудряшек. Головка была глубокого красного цвета, выглядывала из крайней плоти и была покрыта предэакулянтом, и Виктор не хотел ничего сильнее, чем обхватить ртом всю длину. Но затем Юри расстегнул брюки, нетерпеливо опустив его трусы, чтобы обнажить его член, и стянул их окончательно.

Юри не стал тратить больше времени на простое сидение на коленях Виктора, застонав, когда его член нежно потёрся о член Виктора, а волосы у основания потёрлись о гладкую кожу Виктора. Виктор просто смотрел, как Юри обхватил обоих пальцами, его член был тёмным и напряжённым на фоне более бледного члена Виктора, более короткий, но толще, и, о, такой прелестный. Его бёдра беспомощно дёрнулись, когда Юри начал толкаться, едва способный держать их двоих, и Виктор протянул руку в помощь, переплетая их пальцы и двигая вместе с ними.

Вскоре они уже толкались в круге своих рук, отодвигая крайнюю плоть, чтобы позволить головкам целоваться, скользко и липко. Виктор отдёрнул руку, чтобы плюнуть в ладонь, и Юри сделал то же самое мгновение спустя, оба застонали, когда они скользнули друг к другу с большей лёгкостью. Юри был везде: на его коленях, вокруг его члена, целовал его губы, лаская грудь, сосал кожу на его шее, лизал его ухо. Его рука подло повернулась, когда Виктор отчаянно толкнулся в него, головка члена Юри попала точно в уздечку, и бедра Виктора замерли, когда он кончил, выкрикивая имя Юри. Ещё несколько движений, скользких от спермы Виктора, и Юри тоже кончил, брызнув на живот Виктора белым.

Они потянулись друг к другу, тяжело выдыхая, когда оба вернулись на землю. Виктор крепко прижал Юри к своей груди, зарывшись носом в его шею, после чего вновь поцеловал его. Их губы задержались друг на друге, и Виктор наконец отстранился, только чтобы пробормотать: «Останешься на ночь?»

Юри кивнул, вжимаясь улыбкой в его, и Виктор наконец почувствовал, что он выиграл что-то, что того стоило.


	2. Фанбой

Юри закрыл лицо ладонями. Он был ошеломлён, но, о, так счастлив. Он едва мог поверить, что Виктор Никифоров был здесь, под той же крышей! Он появился незапланированно, привезя с собой собаку и будто всю квартиру с собой, бессовестно стоя голым у входа в ванную и говоря Юри, что будет его тренером.

После запутанного вихря дня и вечера у Юри наконец появилось время для себя, когда Виктор ушёл спать. В банкетный зал фактически по соседству. Одетый в старую зелёную юкату, спящий на запасном футоне Юри, пока не приедет его новый матрас. После того, как спросил, могут ли они вместе спать, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга. Юри развёл руки, зарылся лицом в подушку и закричал в неё, а потом поднял взгляд на голые стены. В его сознании он мог видеть каждый постер, который он снял в безумной спешке, опасаясь, что Виктор мог увидеть их и посчитать его каким-то сталкером.

Сталкером, нет, он никогда не заходил так далеко. Фанатиком, впрочем, может быть.Фанбоем — определённо. Он был огромным фанатом с тех пор, как увидел катание Виктора по телевизору в холле Ледяного замка Хасетцу. Он зарылся лицом в подушку ещё раз, прежде чем понял, что ещё не мог лечь спать и мечтать о Викторе; ему всё ещё было необходимо почистить зубы и умыться. Он встал и на цыпочках прошёл до двери в ванную, хорошо знакомый с каждым скрипом настила и тщательно избегая каждого. Он скользнул за дверь и прокрался по коридору вниз, в семейную ванную, где и завершил ночные омовения. Затем он повторил свой путь, тихо шагая по коридору.

Он был почти в своей комнате, когда услышал шарканье, сопение, может, Виктор храпел или Маккачин исследовала комнату? Но нет, он вновь это услышал, громче, за звуком последовал тихий всхлип. О нет. Виктор плакал? Из-за чего Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион мира, самый украшенный фигурист в истории с модельной внешностью, славой и удачей, о которых Юри и мечтать боялся, мог плакать? Если только он не был разочарован Юри. Уже.

Сердце Юри сжалось, когда из банкетного зала послышался ещё один глухой всхлип. Что бы это ни было, он извинится, он попросит прощения, он пообещает похудеть и вернуться к хорошей форме или оплатит возвращение Виктора обратно в Россию, если он хотел того… Он сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы не слышать тот тихий всхлип на выходе, который вновь донёсся из банкетного зала. Он сделал несколько шагов к двери, мягко постучав, и едва прошептал:

— Виктор? Это Юри. Можно войти?

Маккачин тихо гавкнула, когда её владелец задохнулся выдохом, и Юри услышал шуршание простыней, когда Виктор встал? Сделал что-то, чтобы привести себя в порядок? Он ждал долгий момент, прежде чем Виктор позвал его дрожащим голосом.

— Заходи.

Юри открыл дверь и зашёл в комнаты, закрывая дверь за собой, когда Маккачин подошла к нему, чтобы он её погладил. Лунный свет просачивался через окно, заслонённый многочисленными коробками, сложенными вокруг футона Виктора, но всё же его было достаточно, чтобы заставить серебряные волосы, падающие на глаза Виктора, сиять.

— Ты… — он запнулся и глубоко вздохнул. — Как ты?

Виктор бесцветно рассмеялся.

— Я в порядке, Юри.

Юри нахмурился и шагнул ближе, опускаясь коленями на футон.

— Ты не звучишь так.

Виктор лишь хмыкнул в ответ, всё ещё скрываясь за волосами, зарывшись в шерсть Маккачин, когда она вернулась обратно к нему.

Юри медленно подполз на коленях к нему ближе. Виктор игнорировал его, когда он протянул руку, немного поколебавшись, а затем убрал волосы Виктора с его лица. Его встретили опухшие покрасневшие глаза, и Виктор нахмурился.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, даже когда наклонился навстречу Юри.

— Я не думаю, что ты был в порядке, — сказал Юри, игнорируя вопрос. — Что случилось? Я что-то не так сказал, сделал? Что я могу сделать, чтобы исправить…

Виктор оборвал его, схватив за запястье и потянув, перевернувшись с Юри, чтобы тот оказался на футоне, и крепко обнял его. Юри обхватил его руками, осторожно обнимая его в ответ, затем крепче, когда Виктор не пустил, не ослабляя хватки. Виктор зарылся носом в шею Юри, и тот почувствовал тёплые влажные слёзы на своей коже.

— Виктор… — начал он, отстраняясь, но Виктор лишь крепче обнял его. Юри вздохнул и смирился, просто держа Виктора, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, как всегда делала _мама_. — Шшш, Виктор, всё хорошо.

Виктор дрожал, вжавшись лицом в кожу Юри, когда тот двинул второй рукой в волосы Никифорова, зарываясь в мягкие серебряные пряди. Через какое-то время слёзы прекратились, и Виктор влажно дышал в шею Кацуки. Затем он почувствовал, как мягкие губы коснулись кожи. Нет, должно быть, ему просто показалось. Но затем Виктор снова поцеловал его, и снова, и снова, неуверенно вздыхая, когда двинул головой и поцеловал Юри прямо в губы.

Ресницы Виктора были колючими от слёз, но его губы были нежными как лепестки, его поцелуй — самым сладким, что Юри когда-либо пробовал.

— Юри, — пробормотал он в губы, — я думал… Я думал, ты меня больше не хочешь. — Его голос дрожал, глаза всё ещё блестели от слёз. — Я думал, я проделал весь этот путь и… и… — Он прервался дрожащим выдохом.

Юри не знал, когда уснул, но знал, что должен был. Он был уверен, что всё ещё был в своей кровати, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Почему он должен был когда-либо НЕ хотеть Виктора Никифорова? Он снова погладил Виктора по голове и нежно поцеловал его, ответив:

— Конечно я хочу тебя, Виктор, — и был вознаграждён робкой улыбкой.

— Окей, — выдохнул Виктор, прижимаясь лбом к лбу Юри. Ресницы всё ещё были мокрыми. — Окей. — Он потянулся, чтобы взять лицо Юри в свои ладони, и подарил ему ещё один поцелуй, на этот раз долгий.

После ещё нескольких поцелуев, когда язык Виктора скользил по губам Юри, Кацуки был уверен, что спал. И так как это был просто ещё один сон про Виктора, пусть немного более яркий и с большим количеством слёз, чем обычно, он высунул свой язык ему навстречу, следуя к его рту, проводя им по линии его губ, прежде чем пойти дальше. Виктор дрожаще застонал, когда Юри вылизывал его рот и так сладко сосал его язык. Он всё ещё прижимался к Юри, но теперь это было по-другому, отчаянно в другом смысле.

Ноги Виктора беспокойно двигались под одеялами, и Юри подвинулся, игнорируя простестующий звук, который издал Виктор, прежде чем поднять одеяло и скользнуть под него. Виктор мгновенно переплёл их ноги, счастливо вздыхая в рот Юри, забыв про слёзы. Его руки начали двигаться, скользя по плечам Юри к бокам, обхватывая его сзади и сжимая, прежде чем двинуться дальше, и Юри позволил ему сделать это. Каждый поцелуй перетекал в следующий, когда им становилось всё жарче, и вскоре Виктор толкался своими бёдрами к бёдрам Юри, но этого было недостаточно.

Юри разорвал поцелуй, отстраняясь, когда Виктор последовал за его губами с закрытыми глазами. Он положил ладонь на лицо Виктора, погладывая скулу большим пальцем. Ошеломленные голубые глаза открылись, цвет был размыт, но блестел в лунном свете. Юри мог чувствовать румянец на щеках Виктора, когда тот уткнулся носом в его ладонь, двинув головой так, чтобы мог обхватить губами большой палец. Из горла Виктора вылетел стон, полный нужды, когда он сильно сосал, наполовину прикрыв глаза, и Юри усмехнулся.

— Тебе это так сильно нужно, хах?

Виктор просто вновь застонал в ответ, всё ещё беспокойно двигая бёдрами и ногами. Юри вытащил палец изо рта Виктора, отогнув его нижнюю губу и скользя мокрым по его груди. Он раздвинул полы юкаты, открывая грудь Виктора ночному воздуху. Оголённые соски стояли, и Юри наклонился, чтобы обхватить один губами, посасывая его, коснувшись влажным пальцем второго. Виктор застонал, дёрнув бёдрами, и его руки поднялись, чтобы зарыться в волосы Юри. Юри передвинулся к другому соску, вылизывая и посасывая его, прежде чем опуститься к краю трусов Виктора. Виктор хныкал, высоко и с нуждой в голосе, когда Юри подцепил большими пальцами пояс и потянул. Трусы скрывали эрекцию Виктора, и Юри осознал, что у него ничего не было под зелёной тканью.

Юри дразнил Виктора, касаясь губами члена поверх ткани, пока Виктор бессловесно хныкал. Вскоре он смягчился, освободив член Виктора, чуть больше его собственного, но не пугающе длинный. Юри обхватил головку губами, ощущая вкус соли на коже Виктора и чего ещё острого. Он прошёлся языком по крайней плоти, заставляя Виктора стонать его имя. Если бы это не было сном, он бы попросил Виктора быть потише. Стоп, если бы это не было сном, его бы не было здесь. Юри перестал думать и сфокусировался на руке, посасывая набухшую головку во рту. Виктор беспомощно толкался вверх, крепко сжав волосы Юри, почти до боли. Он обернул язык вокруг члена Виктора и почувствовал толчок на языке, затем отстранился под испуганное хныканье Виктора.

Виктор посмотрел на него вниз с диким желанием.

— Юри, Юри, пожалуйста.

— М, пока нет, Виктор. Где смазка?

Виктор беспомощно смотрел мгновение, после чего повернулся на живот, подтянув к себе сумку. Он вытащил оттуда маленькую бутылочку, прикусив губу, когда повернулся к Юри.

— Только у меня нет презервативов.

Юри почти рассмеялся. Доверить ему думать о безопасном сексе во сне.

— Всё хорошо. Ты мой первый, и ты чист, да? — Глаза Виктора расширились, пока Юри говорил, и он резко кивнул, протягивая Юри бутылочку, когда тот потянулся, будто Юри знал, что он так сделает. — Хорошо, — мурлыкнул он. — Теперь ложись на спину и позволь мне разорвать тебя на части.

Виктор захныкал, когда починился, улёгшись, после чего Юри оседлал его бёдра и посмотрел на него, оценивая его широкие плечи, узкую талию, изгибы мышц и явную «v» на бёдрах. Виктор дрожал под его взглядом, глаза и голос молили Юри, пока тот открывал бутылочку и выливал холодную смазку точно на член Виктора. Никифоров зашипел, затем застонал, когда Юри взял его в руку и провёл по всей длине, распределяя скользкую жидкость. Юри взял руку Виктора, затем выдавил ещё смазки на его длинные элегантные пальцы, не волнуясь о том, что мог запачкать футон. Он подвинулся на теле Виктора и вздохнул, когда тот благоговейно провёл по изгибу его задницы вниз, коснувшись кольца мышц скользкими кончиками пальцев.

— Не стесняйся, Виктор, — сказал Юри, всё ещё неторопливо надрачивая ему. — Подготовь меня к этому. — Он подкрепил слова, сжав пальцы, наслаждаясь вскриком Виктора и скачком пульса под пальцами. Виктор не тратил время, спокойно обведя кольцо мышц, прежде чем проникнуть внутрь одним скользким пальцем. Тот проскользнул легко, конечно же, и Виктор вытащил его, после проделал так ещё несколько раз, прежде чем добавил ещё один. Юри решил, что это было достаточно хорошо, и выдавил ещё порцию смазки на член Виктора, он двинулся дальше, заставляя Виктора вытянуться, когда убрал пальцы.

Они оба застонали, когда Юри начал опускаться, его тело было открыто для члена Виктора, будто было создано для него. Виктор сжал бёдра Юри, царапая их всё ещё скользими пальцами и оставляя синяки сухими пальцами. Юри чувствовал напряжение в Викторе, натянутом подобно луку, когда тот пытался лежать спокойно, как Юри и говорил. Сантиметр за сантиметром Юри опускался на член Виктора, пока тот не вошёл до основания. Он был немного длиннее самой большой игрушки, с которой он игрался, толще и таким горячим, что он чувствовал, как сгорал изнутри. Ему довольно нравилась эта идея, в конце концов, никто не мог сравниться с Виктором, он был уже лучше всех других.

Виктор дрожал под ним, пальцы всё ещё впивались в его бёдра, глаза были закрыты, а зубы сжались так сильно, что вздулись вены на шее. Юри наклонился, скользя чистой ладонью по груди Виктора наверх к его шее, затем вдоль челюсти. Голубые глаза моргнули, заинтересованные.

— Вот так. — Юри улыбался, когда говорил, наклоняясь ещё, чтобы поцеловать губы Виктора. Руки Виктора ослабли, одна скользнула вверх по спине Юри, запутавшись в волосах на затылке, другая опустилась вниз, чтобы схватить его за задницу. Юри, задыхаясь, рассмеялся прямо в рот Виктору, а затем начал двигаться. Он использовал свои основные мышцы, чтобы раскачиваться взад и вперед, на несколько сантиметров наружу, а затем снова внутрь, терзая член Виктора больше, чем что-либо другое. Растяжка была восхитительной, движение толстого члена Виктора глубоко внутри было лучше, чем всё, что он когда-либо чувствовал раньше.

Виктор снова закрыл глаза и что-то бормотал Юри в рот, в щёку. Юри улавливал только каждое четвёртое слово или около того, так как остальное было на русском языке, но его имя и так хорошо и любовно выделялось, заставляя его снова улыбаться. Он ускорил темп и не стал ругать Виктора за то, что тот толкался на спуске, сидя и двигая бёдрами, пока член Виктора не скользил по его простате при каждом толчке. Он держал одну руку на лице Виктора, а другую поднес к своему оставленному члену, красному и обильно истекающему кровью. Его рука всё ещё была скользкой от остатков смазки, и он вскрикнул, когда толкнулся вверх в круг своей руки, а затем обратно в бёдра Виктора. Виктор с трудом удержал пальцы в волосах Юри и скользнул вниз, чтобы присоединиться к нему, позволив Юри трахнуть его кулаком, когда Юри наклонился и покатал его яйца в ладони, затем выгнул спину и потянулся за ним, чтобы провести вдоль его собственного члена, слыша, как Виктор выругался, когда его пальцы скользнули по горячему стволу, входящей в него.

— Юри-Юри-Юри, — повторял Виктор, снова почти всхлипывая, когда его бёдра вновь и вновь толкались к Кацуки. Кожа шлёпалась о кожу, когда Юри положил руку на твёрдое как камень бедро Виктора и встретил его толчок за толчком. Он чувствовал, как нарастал, а затем обрушился на него оргазм, когда он впился пальцами в бедро Виктора, другой сжал его мускулистую грудь, выстанывая его имя, когда кончал на руку и живот, казалось, целую вечность. Его задница сжала на член Виктора, и Никифоров сделал последний толчок, так глубоко, как только мог, и Юри почувствовал, что он стал невероятно большим на долю секунды, прежде чем он запульсировал внутри, размазывая сперму Юри по своей собственной груди, когда слепо схватился за руку.

Юри тяжело опустился на грудь Виктора, измученный, но радостный, пряча улыбку в плече. Виктор погладил его по спине, боку, что-то пробормотал в волосы, и он тут же задремал, сытый, липкий и всё ещё полный Виктором, слушая его литанию любви.


	3. Секс в душе

Вода лилась дождем из душа наверху, гранича со слишком горячей, но не такой, как губы Юри у его горла, его худое тело между раздвинутых бедер. Наверное, им не следовало этого делать, но как он мог сказать «нет», когда Юри так на него смотрел? Юри был сама свирепая уверенность, вполне заслуженная после его победы в свободной программе, и когда они наконец добрались до почти пустой раздевалки после пресски, его фигурист схватил его за галстук и действительно потащил его в душ, полностью игнорируя волчий свист Криса в своём целеустремленном движении.

Виктор ценил сосредоточенность Юри сейчас больше, чем когда-либо, когда он всосал тонкую кожу над ключицей до появления метки, рука скользнула вниз по влажной коже Виктора, чтобы схватить его твёрдый как камень член, издавая довольный звук, поскольку Виктор не смог подавить стон. Юри потянулся за смазкой небольших размеров, которую он припрятал в своем наборе для душа, и открыл ее одной рукой, продолжая гладить Виктора, прикусывая отметину, которую он сделал, чтобы услышать, как Виктор зашипел от болезненного удовольствия, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Правильно, Витя, дай им услышать тебя. — Взгляд Юри прожигал его насквозь, и Виктор не мог не хныкнуть в ответ. — Дай всем знать, что ты мой. — Юри закончил предложение рыком, вновь опуская голову к шее Виктора, где она переходила в плечи, кусая его.

Виктор заскулил, когда Юри перестал дрочить ему, только чтобы застонать в рот Юри, когда его рука запуталась в волосах Виктора и грубо потянула вниз для поцелуя. Юри был весь в зубах и языке, покусывая его губы и погружаясь в рот в подражание тому, что вскоре будет делать его член, если внезапное вторжение двух скользких пальцев, вдавленных в Виктора без предисловий, было каким-то показателем. Виктор взвизгнул, и Юри рассмеялся ему в рот, потянув за край, а затем засунул оба пальца еще глубже, Когда Виктор откинул голову назад, подставляя горло Юри, чтобы тот засосал его кадык.

Маленькая бутылочка была опорожнена на член Юри, пока Виктор наблюдал сквозь прищуренные глаза, как Юри быстро скользит пальцами по стволу. Затем Юри приподнял ногу Виктора, прижав его к стене душевой кабины и удерживая там, согнув колено Виктора над локтем, когда Юри выпрямился и одним движением грубо вошёл в него до самого основания. Виктор снова взвизгнул, высоко и громко. Было немного больно, Юри обычно давал ему больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть, но боль была скорее удовольствием, когда Юри начал толкаться, быстро насаживая его на свой толстый член. Виктор любил каждую грань своего Юри, но эта уверенная версия, которая грубо обращалась с ним и брала то, что он хотел, была, пожалуй, самой горячей из всех.

Виктор стонал, когда Юри продолжал трахать его, безжалостно двигая бедрами, его выносливость впечатляла даже после напряжения и эмоций его победного катания. Юри сдвинулся, схватив Виктора за волосы и заставив его выгнуться, идеально выбирая угол.

— Ах-ах-ах, так, Юри, прямо так! — зарыдал Виктор, не волнуясь, кто его мог услышать.

Юри ухмыльнулся и снова наклонился к его шее, двигая губами вверх, пока он не смог сильно пососать то место прямо под ухом Виктора, которое сводило его с ума. Виктор не смог бы сдержать своих звуков, даже если бы попытался, но тут рука Юри оставила его волосы с приказом оставаться на месте и обхватила его член. Пальцы его ног сжались, и он изо всех сил прижался плечами к стене, сохраняя идеальный угол, пока Юри снова и снова вонзался в него, добавляя немного изгиба в конце каждого толчка, который вызывал у Виктора стон. Затем его настиг оргазм, он плотно сжался вокруг толстого члена Юри, когда толстые белые струи спермы выстрелили ему в грудь. Он почувствовал, как Юри наконец дрогнул, издав свой собственный громкий стон, когда с силой впился зубами в плечо Виктора и содрогнулся глубоко внутри.

Они недолго стояли так, Виктор прижимался к стене душевой, в его коже всё ещё были зубы Юри, пока вокруг них клубился пар. Затем Юри отпустил его, оставив поцелуй на отпечатке зубов, который останется у Виктора на несколько дней, нежно опуская ногу Никифорова, когда вышел из его использованной дырочки. Виктор повис на стене, обессиленный, и упал бы, если бы Юри не подхватил его.

Юри снова засмеялся, в этот раз нежнее, и поддержал Виктора, обхватив руками за пояс.

— Ты в порядке? Это не было слишком, да?

Виктору пришлось несколько раз попытаться, прежде чем он смог ответить.

— Да. Да, я окей. — Он счастливо вздохнул, закрыв глаза. — Это было невероятно.

— Давай тогда тебя помоем, — сказал Юри в его горло, оставляя нежный поцелуй у каждой метки, которую он оставил, когда потянулся за душем.


	4. Поклонение члену

Курсив - обращение на русском.

* * *

Юри провёл руками вниз по торсу Виктора, заставив своего мужа вздрогнуть, когда скользнул вдоль своего точёного живота и оказался на волосок от его прекрасного члена, стоящего по стойке смирно, головка которого уже была тёмно-розовой и выглядывала из крайней плоти. Он поднял взгляд на лицо Виктора, его щёки вспыхнули там, где они соприкасались с кружевным краем черной атласной повязки. Виктор заскулил, натягивая веревки, которыми были привязаны его запястья к изголовью кровати, когда Юри вернулся и потянул его руки вверх, чтобы ущипнуть за прекрасные розовые соски. Сколько бы раз он ни делал это, он никогда не уставал от этого. И теперь он точно знал, как превратить Виктора в извивающееся, стонущее месиво.

Он вдохнул над членом Виктора, наблюдая, как мурашки пробегают по коже, прежде чем провёл языком длинную дорожку от основания до кончика, погружая язык в щель, чтобы захватить соленую каплю жидкости, которая собралась там. Виктор вздрогнул, когда Юри прикоснулся губами к крайней плоти, заскулил, когда Юри снова скользнул губами вниз по твёрдому члену небрежными влажными поцелуями, дёрнулся, когда Юри сосал там, где основание сливалось с более грубой, рыхлой кожей его яичек. Часть его хотела не торопиться, медленно растащить Виктора на части, но когда он уткнулся носом в аккуратно подстриженные серебристые волосы, наслаждаясь более сильным запахом чистого Виктора, Виктор подавил свои чувства. Всё, что он мог чувствовать, - это пьянящий мускус его возбуждения, всё, что он мог чувствовать, - это соль его кожи, всё, что он мог слышать, - это тяжёлое дыхание от каждого его вдоха, всё, что он мог чувствовать, - это его тепло под пальцами, губами и языком, всё, что он мог видеть, - это его прекрасное тело, распростертое над ним, как жертва, и о, был ли он готов поклониться этому алтарю?

Юри отказался от своего плана действовать медленно, снова провел носом по шелковисто-гладкому стволу и одним плавным движением взял головку члена Виктора в рот. Виктор издал удивлённый вздох, а затем протяжный стон, когда Юри провёл кончиком языка под крайней плотью, заставляя её опуститься вниз, чтобы обнажить головку, и закрутил её вокруг обнажённой головки. Он провёл языком по уздечке, затем опустился вниз, пока не почувствовал, что Виктор ударил его по стенке горла. Виктор выдохнул его имя – «Юри, Юри, пожалуйста» - но он едва слышал его, заглушённый шумом крови в ушах, когда он долго и громко стонал вокруг твёрдой плоти во рту. Он несколько раз качнул головой вверх-вниз, затем вновь взял член глубоко в горло, держа бёдра опущенными, пока Виктор тщетно пытался подняться с придушенным криком.

Установив ровный ритм, Юри с каждым движением головы вбирал в себя всё больше и больше члена Виктора, пока тот не поместился во рту полностью. Так он остановился, уткнувшись носом в лобок Виктора и сосредоточившись на дыхании, затем сглотнул, напрягая мышцы горла, наслаждаясь рыдающими стонами, которые издавал Виктор. Он медленно подтянулся, облизывая нижнюю часть, пока с громким хлюпом не отпустил набухшую головку.

— Витя, — прохрипел он, — кончи для меня. Я хочу распробовать её.

Виктор неуверенно кивнул, протяжно и тихо застонав, когда Юри без малейшей паузы снова взял его в рот. Юри сосал и крутил языком вокруг головки, позволяя слюне собираться в лужицу и просачиваться между губами. Наконец он смазал пальцы смесью слюны и смазки Виктора, проводя ими по стволу пальцами обеих руками, прежде чем опустить одну ниже. Юри провёл скользким от слюны пальцем вниз по тугому шву его яичек, затем прижался к промежности Виктора, посасывая и облизывая его член всё время, пока его рука продолжала своё постоянное движение. Он почувствовал, как Виктор стал невероятно большим, горячим, пульсирующим как раз перед тем, как солёный вкус пролилась ему на язык.

Юри снова застонал от этого вкуса, а Виктор заворчал, напрягаясь над ним, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы небрежно сунуть его в рот Юри. Юри позволил ему сделать это, снова втянув его в горло, чтобы почувствовать еще один пульс, продолжая работать руками, губами, языком, продлевая оргазм Виктора и выжимая всё до последней капли, пока, наконец, Виктор со вздохом не откинулся на кровать. Юри продолжал нежно сосать, наслаждаясь его вкусом на языке и ощущением, как его член слегка смягчается. Виктор сделал ещё одно прерывистое движение руками, и Юри со вздохом отпустил его, прижавшись поцелуем к всё ещё покрасневшей головке, прежде чем подойти и развязать мужа, который тут же обхватил его руками.

Виктор зарылся носом в волосы Юри, снял повязку и сощурился в тусклом свете их спальни.

— М, это было чудесно. — Он наклонил голову и сложил губы для поцелуя, который Юри не замедлил оставить. — По-другому, быстрее обычного, но чудесно, — повторил он, крепче сжимая Юри.

Юри немного робко улыбнулся.

— Возможно, я немного увлёкся.

— Ты можешь увлечься в любое время, когда захочешь, _милый_ , — ответил Виктор, поцеловав его в щёку.

Прикусив губу, Юри посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Ну-у-у-у, в таком случае… — Он выскользнул из объятий Виктора и вернулся обратно, кокетливо глядя на него, когда потёрся носом о мягкий член. Он закрыл глаза и вновь взял его в рот, нежно посасывая его, позволяя запаху и вкусу Виктора вновь окружить его. Он будет держать его в тепле до тех пор, пока тот не будет готов повторить, а затем сделает это снова.


	5. Примирительный секс

— Позволь мне показать, как мне жаль? — спросил Виктор, уже когда все двери захлопнулись, выплакались все слёзы и принесены все извинения.

Юри кивнул, не совсем понимая, что имеет в виду его муж, но он быстро сообразил, что к чему, и поднял подбородок для ещё одного поцелуя, сначала сладкого, нежного и извиняющегося, как и все остальные, которые они разделили в тот вечер, но быстро разгоревшегося. Руки Виктора перешли от плеч, которые обнимали, к заднице, обхватив его, слегка сжимая. Юри прервал поцелуй и удивленно ахнул.

— Окей? — спросил Виктор, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Юри.

Юри снова кивнул, и Виктор улыбнулся, а затем наклонился вперед, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать его. Их языки переплелись, вызвав стон у Виктора, когда он притянул Юри еще ближе, используя свою руку на спине Юри как рычаг. Одна рука скользнула вниз, подтягивая ногу Юри к бедру Виктора, затем обе руки крепко сжали его и подняли вверх, чтобы Юри обхватил ногами талию Виктора.

Виктор крепко обнял Юри и понёс его их в спальню, толчком захлопнув дверь, чтобы не впустить Маккачин, а потом направился к кровати. Он благоговейно опустил Юри на постель, позволив ему погрузиться в мягкое пуховое одеяло, поцеловал кончики пальцев Юри и вытянул руку над головой, повторяя это движение с другой рукой Юри. Тёплые пальцы скользнули под подол свитера Юри, затем вверх и через голову, оставив его руки вытянутыми на подушках. Затем Виктор поиграл с поясом джинсов Юри, расстегивая их и стягивая вместе с боксерами и носками, прежде чем раздеться без фанфар.

Вздох слетел с губ Юри, когда Виктор устроился над ним, прикосновение кожи к коже успокаивало что-то, что осталось рваным внутри него после их ссоры. Виктор опёрся на локти и принялся осыпать поцелуями лицо Юри, шею, ключицы, всё это время ловко проводя пальцами по волосам Юри. Он пошевелился и одной рукой погладил Юри по боку, а другой по боку, призывая Юри снова обхватить его ногой вокруг талии, прежде чем сунуть руку под подушку. Бутылка, которую он достал, со щелчком открылась, и Виктор позволил скользкой жидкости растечься по ладони, прежде чем снова закрыть ее и отбросить в сторону. Виктор наклонился и нашёл вход Юри с привычной легкостью, пальцы дразнили по краю, прежде чем мягко надавить на него, оставляя после себя влажный след.

Юри снова вздохнул, нетерпеливо покачиваясь, когда один палец превратился в два, разрабатывая его для чего-то большего. Затем Виктор совсем убрал руку, немного приподнялся и покрыл свой член остатками смазки. Он направился к анусу Юри, наблюдая за лицом Юри, когда проник внутрь головкой. Виктор снова переместил свой вес, положив скользкую руку на кровать так, чтобы другая могла дотянуться до лица Юри. Юри повернулся на ощупь, оставив поцелуй на ладони Виктора, когда тот скользнул домой, чувствуя, как эти грубые, рваные края внутри его груди разглаживаются ещё больше.

Полностью войдя, Виктор наклонился для поцелуя, и Юри обвил руками шею мужа, а другой ногой обхватил его талию, так что Виктор оказался в ловушке. Виктор улыбнулся ему в губы и снова поцеловал, сладко и нежно, прежде чем уткнуться лицом в шею. Нежные прикосновения впивались в его кожу с каждым поцелуем, когда Виктор начал двигаться, сначала медленно, но вскоре набирая скорость, когда дыхание Юри участилось и превратилось в задыхающиеся стоны. Скольжение кожи Виктора по его телу, крепко удерживаемой на месте, было чудесным, сводящим с ума, мускулистая плоскость его живота обеспечивала как раз нужное количество трения о его забытый член.

Виктор мягко сместился, двигая теперь бёдрами под другим углом, тыкаясь губами в шею Юри, когда шептал «ближе, милый, ближе» и оставлял метку с дырой в груди. Затем он двинул бёдрами ровно так, как надо, и Юри почувствовал его усмешку кожей, когда напрягся и сжался, Виктор попадал в сладкую точку внутри него при каждом толчке, подводя его всё ближе и ближе к краю, пока Юри не сломался. Он вскрикнул, бормоча что-то, когда его зрение побелело, и он почувствовал, как Виктор напрягся и задрожал, впиваясь зубами в плечо. Они напряглись друг против друга, стараясь притянуть друг друга как можно ближе, когда Юри кончал между ними долгими импульсами и почувствовал, как Виктор вошёл глубоко внутрь.

Юри отпустил ноги, подняв руки, чтобы зарыться в мокрые от пота волосы Виктора, когда он притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Они медленно отстранились, и Виктор снова уткнулся носом в шею Юри, чтобы прошептать что-то сладкое на его коже, пока Юри скрёб ногтями по голове Виктора. Юри не знал, как долго они лежали там, достаточно долго, чтобы Виктор смягчился и выскользнул, достаточно долго, чтобы пот остыл на их коже, достаточно долго, чтобы эта рваная штука внутри него полностью исчезла, когда Виктор осыпал его любовью, все прощая и забывая.


End file.
